Desvaríos sin coherencia
by Pianist Bread
Summary: [Serie de Drabbles sin coherencia] Nº7 Asaltacunas: Ella, Wendy Marvell, la loli de Fairy Tail, era una asaltacunas. Una jodida asaltacunas que nada podía hacer para remediarlo. Jodida su suerte.
1. Chapter 1: Lisanna

**Declaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Si me perteneciese, habría una mega party hard con todos ebrios y desnudos, menos Gray y Cana, él estaría pulcramente vestido y ella, totalmente sobria, sin una pizca de alcohol en su sangre. Oh, además Lucy sería la manzana de la discordia entre Gray, Natsu y Loke.

 **Resumen:** Porque Lisanna, contrario al conocimiento popular, no está enamorada de Natsu.

 **Palabras:** 313.

 **Información (Porque yo no advierto, informo una realidad):** Lengua mal sonante. OoC. No tiene coherencia. El titulo no mola. Es difícil seguir el escrito, me disculpo por ello.

* * *

 **Conocimiento**

-Natsu te eligió _—_ Dijo el mago de hielo, yendo directo al grano _—_ No lastimes a Lucy al decírselo.

Tres minutos tardó la alvina en procesar lo dicho por el mago de hielo. ¿Ella elegida por Natsu? ¿Natsu enamorado de ella? ¿Es ciego, acaso? ¿O simplemente imbécil? ¡A kilómetros se notan los sentimientos de Natsu a por Lucy! ¿O es algo que solo ella nota, como buena observadora que es? ¡Eso debe ser! Todos piensan que Lucy es un reemplazo, que ahora que ella está de vuelta, Natsu la dejará de lado para hacer el tonto con la chica que no olvidó a pesar de los años. ¡Pobres ilusos! Natsu jamás, del verbo nunca, dejaría de lado a la rubia. Que si Lucy me golpea, que si Lucy hace mohín cuando se enoja, que si el olor de Lucy es peculiar, que si Happy es un traidor que me acusa con Lucy, que si Lucy es rara, que si me cuelo a casa de Lucy mientras duerme como un maldito violador de bosque porque me excita verla indefensa (Vale, eso no lo dijo, pero de que es conocimiento público, lo es), que si Loke declara a viva voz su amor por Lucy solo para fastidiarme (¿Qué? ¿El mundo gira a tu alrededor, flamita? / ¡Sal de mi puta narración de pensamiento, mujeriego!), que si Lucy esto, que si Lucy aquello, ¡Que Lucy es la mejor, dattebayo! (¿En qué momento esto se volvió sobre Naruto? ¡Vuelve a tu propia historia, estúpido zorro!), ¿Dónde iba?, ah, si, que Lucy es la mejor y sus hermosas cualidades de protagonista también lo son. Lucy es todo lo que cruza por la cabeza de Natsu y eso nunca cambiará.

-Natsu ama a Lucy _—_ Negó, divertida, la alvina, buscando a los mencionados con la mirada, sin éxito _—_ De seguro, ahora están demostrándose cuanto se aman en el departamento de Lucy.

* * *

 **N/A:** He decidido hacer de esto una serie de Drabbles, viñetas, one-shot, two-shot y lo que me salga de lo ovarios, porque tengo el móvil saturado de Nalu y necesito deshacerme de él pero ya.

 **No lo olviden, cada amanecer es un nuevo día para aspirar polvo de had-, digo, para leer. ¡Promuevan la lectura!** _Y dejen review (?_

* * *

 **Respuestas de review sin cuenta:**

 **Mirai Fuyu:** Irónicamente, leí este review después de escribir "Celos", un drabble que pronto estaré subiendo. Gracias por leer.

 **J Pach:** Algo me dice que te encanta Juvia.

 **Guest:** Natsu, Gray, Loke, Sting, Rogue, Zeref, Bickslow, Laxus, Eve, Dan, Hibiki, y tantos otros personajes formarían su harem, hasta a Virgo la incluiría en su harem. (?


	2. Chapter 2: Natsu

**Declaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Si me perteneciese, Natsu hace tiempo se hubiese tirado a Lucy.

 **Resumen:** Porque Natsu no extraña a Lucy, extraña su comida. Porque no siente celos, es que no cenó. Porque no es amor lo que desboca su corazón, es algo más fuerte que eso.

 **Palabras:** 332

 **Información (Porque yo no advierto, informo una realidad):** Lengua mal sonante. OoC. Basado en una historia real.

* * *

 **Hambre**

Otra vez lo invadían esas insanas ganas de mandar todo a la mierda e ir en busca de la rubia. Tenía hambre, joder.

¿Dónde estaba Lucy cuando necesitaba quien lo alimentase? Oh, claro, de misión con el desnudista. Puto bastardo que tenía la suerte de irse de misión con su Lucy. Y es que, diablos, ya no aguantaba más su hambre. Maldición, se abofeteaba mentalmente una y otra vez por no haberla detenido, pero, ¿Qué podía haberle dicho él para que no fuera a esa sencilla y aburrida misión de papeleo? Los habían pedido específicamente a ellos dos -Al ser los más _cuerdos_ del equipo Natsu-, ni siquiera Juvia -en su modo _muerte a la rival de amor_ \- había logrado evitar que fuesen solos -De hecho, lo empeoró todo. Sino hubiese dicho eso de que acompañaría a Gray-sama para evitar que se enamorase y tuviese muchos hijos con su rival de amor, este no hubiese tirado a la rubia sobre un hombro y arrancado lo más rápido que le dieron las piernas- y él solo quería que se quedase porque la rubia lo alimentaba, nada más. Si, él no sentiría envidia de alguien con complejo de stripper por haber sido bendecido -o maldecido, tomando en cuenta que Lucy daba más miedo que Erza cuando se lo proponía- con una misión de una semana junto a la fabulosa comida que preparaba Lucy. Porque él era el grandioso Dragon Slayer de fuego y jamás admitiría que extrañaba a Lucy, no, él extrañaba su comida. Sip. Ni más ni menos. Porque esas punzadas en su vientre no eran celos, era que no cenó. Y su corazón no latía desbocado al ver -finalmente- entrar a la rubia por la puerta del gremio, era coincidencia. Porque no era amor lo que sentía por ella. Y que lo partiese un rayo si mentía.

-Mierda, Laxus—Maldijo el pelirrosa escapando, una vez más, de los rayos del susodicho—¡No tan literal!

Era algo más fuerte que simple amor.

* * *

 **N/A:** Ah, el hambre, tan usado como excusa. Si, basado en mi jodida historia. Todo lo relaciono con el hambre. ¿Me dejaron plantada? Joder, que hambre tengo. ¿Tengo que hablar frente a todos? Me rugen las tripas. ¿Se me declara un chico? Sin comida, no hay respuesta. ¿Mi dinosaurio purpura se comió a mi hermana? Tenía hambre, no lo culpo de nada.

 **No lo olviden, cada amanecer es un nuevo día para inyectarse cocaí-, digo, para leer. ¡Promuevan la lectura!** _Y dejen review (?_

* * *

 **Respuestas de review sin cuenta:**

 **Mirai Fuyu:** A mí me llaman loca cada vez que pueden -que resulta ser muchas veces al día-.

 **J Pach:** Has maldecido a Kushina y has vivido para contarlo, tienes mis respetos (?

 **Holius:** Gracias por leer.


	3. Chapter 3: Lucy

**Declaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Si me perteneciese, Natsu sería la puta de Lucy, digo, el novio (?

 **Resumen:** Por el amor a Mavis, ella sabía el color de su cabello, no necesitaban recordárselo una y otra vez. Era rubia, ¿Y qué? ¿Cambiaría algo si no lo fuese? Oh, claro que si lo haría.

 **Palabras: 353**

 **Información (Porque yo no advierto, informo una realidad):** OoC. Dedicado a todos los rubios tontos, especialmente a mi mejor amigo -Que seguramente no lo leerá-.

* * *

 **Rubia.**

Por el amor a Mavis, ella sabía el color de su cabello, no necesitaban recordárselo una y otra vez. Era rubia, ¿Y qué? ¿Cambiaría algo si no lo fuese? Oh, claro que si lo haría. Sería adiós a los chistes de rubias - ¿Por qué las rubias se lavan el pelo sin agua? Porque el shampoo dice para pelo seco. Graciosísimo, si, si eres un estúpido neanderthal, claro que es gracioso. -, adiós a que le repitiesen las cosas seis veces -con dos era más que suficiente-, adiós a las risas ahogadas de los chicos del gremio cada que Natsu la convencía de hacer algo estúpido -Venga, que el estúpido era él, no ella-, adiós a callarse sus frases inteligente por temor a que le preguntaran si había leído el diccionario -Claro que lo había hecho, es una escritora, ¿Lo olvidan?-. ¡Sería como un sueño hecho realidad!

Claro que solo en eso quedaría, como un sueño estúpido que no cumpliría jamás, porque a pesar de las burlas, a ella le gustaba ser rubia.

Le gustaba cuando llegaba Laxus, callando todas las risas con una escalofriante mirada -Y es que él también era rubio, era su obligación ayudarla- y le acariciaba la cabeza como si de un cachorro se tratase con aquella amable sonrisa en su rostro, esa que el chico guardaba para esos momentos.

También le gustaba cuando Asuka le sonreía con aquellos hoyuelos de infante en sus mejillas y le decía cuanto se parecía a la princesa del cuento que Levy le había leído. Y como olvidar, cuando aparecía Loke en escena -Saliendo de quién sabe dónde- para defenderla, volviéndolo -a los ojos de Asuka- su príncipe salvador, aunque siempre acaba burlándose junto a los otros.

Y lo que más le gustaba, cuando en la privacidad no privada de su apartamento, Natsu le sonreía con los ojos brillante en picardía propia de un pervertido, mientras admitía que le gustaría que sus futuros hijos fueran rubios.

Oh, diablos, si que le gustaba.

Y es que, después de todo, no era tan malo ser rubia. ¿Verdad? ¿O es muy tonto lo qué estoy diciendo?

* * *

 **N/A:** Ahre que estupidez he escrito. No soy rubia pero mi mejor amigo lo es y siempre le hago bullying por ello, así que en su honor, le he escrito esto. Pensé hacerlo con un rubio -Naruto- pero yo creo que las mujeres le dan mayor relevancia a las burlas.

 **Dejen review o mi _dinosaurio_ me comerá las manos y no podré volver a escribir D: (?**

* * *

 **Respuestas de review sin cuenta:**

 **Mirai Fuyu:** Es bonito burlarse de los amigos, los hace madurar *Saca un pañuelo de quién-sabe-dónde y finge que se limpia una lágrima de orgullo* (? Gracias por leer.

 **Hiyoko-sama:** Gracias, y no te preocupes, pronto estaré el siguiente.

 **J pach:** Si el infierno fuese _un lugar_ , yo lo imagino congelado, aunque, claro, tengo _quince años, ¿Qué puedo saber yo sobre el infierno?_ -Verdaderamente, yo creo que el infierno está dentro de cada uno, que no es un lugar, es un _estado del pensamiento-_. Y como dije en la nota de autor, está dedicado a mi mejor amigo al que le hago bullying por ser rubio-Y él me lo hace a mí por tener voz de nena-. Así que nos tomé de ejemplo, porque para mí, primero que pareja, Natsu y Lucy, son amigos, y los amigos se hacen burlas crueles entre sí.

 **Guest:** ...


	4. Chapter 4: Gray

**Declaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Si me perteneciese, Gray no perdería el tiempo vistiéndose en las mañanas.

 **Resumen:** ¿Qué culpa tenía él que su ropa _mágicamente_ apareciera fuera de su cuerpo? Ninguna. Era culpa de la ropa misma. ¿Cierto?

 **Palabras: 160**

 **Información (Porque yo no advierto, informo una realidad):** ¿OoC? No tiene pies ni cabeza –Si los tuviera me sorprendería muchísimo. Un escrito que puede correr, ¿Se lo imaginan?

* * *

 **Puta ropa**

Gray frunció el ceño mientras recogía su playera que sabrá-Mavis-cuándo-se-la-quitó.

A su lado Natsu reía estruendosamente –Agarrándose el estómago y todo- y Lucy sonreía tímidamente mirando hacia otro lado mientras estiraba la mano hacia él, con un par de pantalones en ella. Espera, ¿Pantalones?

Bajó la mirada rápidamente, uff, que bueno, aún tenía puesta su ropa interior –Juvia puede discutir el que fuese _bueno_ que llevase sus boxers con _helados_ puestos–

Maldición, ¿Por qué siempre acaba en bolas?

Él no quería que le viesen las bolas –Aunque no podía negar que le gustaba que chicas guapas gustasen de verlo, le aumentaba el ego–, pero nada podía hacer. Porque la ropa lo odiaba. Sí. Nada de _complejo de stripper, pervertido, es culpa de Ul,_ no. La ropa le repelía. ¿Qué culpa tenía él que su ropa _mágicamente_ apareciera fuera de su cuerpo? Ninguna. Era culpa de la ropa misma. ¿Cierto?

Puta ropa que no quiere quedarse en su sensual cuerpo.

* * *

 **N/A:** No tiene sentido alguno. Pero, se me ha ocurrido que cada capítulo de esta serie de Drabbles tenga que ver con uno de los personajes. El primero fue con Lisanna, el segundo con Natsu, el tercero con Lucy y este con Gray.

 **Si quieren que el siguiente sea sobre su personaje favorito, déjenme un review con su nombre.**

 **Si quieren que sea de una pareja, déjenme un review con la pareja.**

 **Si están hartos de que inhale tanto polvo de hadas, no hagan nada, seguiré haciéndolo de cualquier forma.**

* * *

 **Respuestas de review sin cuenta:**

 **Fairy girl:** La verdad, cuando subí el primer drabble de este fandom fue cuando empecé a ver el anime -luego de que mi mejor amigo me extorsionase para hacerlo- y todavía no comienzo con el manga. Me gusta contar el tiempo que me tardo, así que comenzaré a leerlo el primero de julio -cuando salgo de vacaciones y tendré mucho tiempo libre-. Hasta entonces, tendrán que conformarse con que no tengan coherencia con lo dibujado por el autor -cuyo nombre no sé-. Gracias por leer.

 **J Pach:** Gracias por leer.

 **Mirai Fuyu:** Yo tengo esa manía con el uniforme escolar. Salgo de clases, camino dos minutos -porque me gusta caminar a mi casa- y ¡Pum! Ya no tengo puesto ni el blazer, ni el jersey, ni la corbata, ni la blusa. Camino dos minutos más ¡Pum, otra vez! Mis medias a la rodilla están arrugadas hasta los tobillos, la falda ha desaparecido y mi cabello de estar atado en dos coletas pasa a una coleta. El punto es que, llego a mi casa casi en bolas (?) -Mentira, llevo una playera bajo la blusa y un pantalón corto bajo la falda, así que no tengo mucho que temer con mi manía-.


	5. Chapter 5: NaLu

**Declaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Si me perteneciese, Lucy tendría su propio harem.

 **Resumen:** La rubia se sonrojó de sobre manera. Estúpido y sensual Natsu que no sigue las reglas del juego.

 **Palabras: 200**

 **Información (Porque yo no advierto, informo una realidad):** OoC.

* * *

 **¿Quién soy?**

-¿Quién soy?—Unas manos la atraparon desde atrás y aquella pregunta llegó a los oídos de la rubia como un murmullo juguetón. La voz era ronca y distorsionada, obviamente la persona a su espalda no quería que ella descubriera quien era.

-Natsu, sé que eres tú—La maga estelar rodó los ojos, levemente sonrojada. Natsu de verdad era un imbécil. Respiró profundo y contó mentalmente hasta diez, impacientándose. Quería que la soltase rápido.

-¿Eh?—Cuestionó el Dragon Slayer haciendo un puchero, sin ninguna intención de soltarla. Él quería que se tardase en descubrirlo más tiempo, le gustaba estar tan cerca de ella— ¿Cómo descubriste tan rápido que era yo?

La rubia soltó un bufido. Tomó las manos de Natsu con las suyas y comenzó a hablar.

-Se supone que tus manos me deben tapar los ojos, así—Se cubrió los ojos con los dos pares de manos, para demostrar este hecho— ¡No tocarme las tetas!

Una sonrisa ladina se posó en el rostro del _inocente_ pelirrosa.

-Así también sirve—Y volvió a bajar las manos, apretando con ellas los enormes pechos de la rubia— ¿No?

La rubia se sonrojó de sobre manera. Estúpido y sensual Natsu que no sigue las reglas del juego.

* * *

 **N/A:** Sé que dije que el siguiente Drabble era de Juvia con tintes Gruvia, pero me llegó esta idea y no me la podía sacar de la cabeza. Así que me disculpo y el próximo si que será de Juvia.

 **Si quieren que el siguiente sea sobre su personaje favorito, déjenme un review con su nombre. -Mentira, el siguiente es de Juvia y el próximo de Jellal, pero para los que siguen después-**

 **Si quieren que sea de una pareja, déjenme un review con la pareja. -Ni se les ocurra pedir un Nali, es lo único que jamás escribiré-**

 **Si creen que estoy loca y jamás estaré cuerda, están totalmente en lo cierto.**

* * *

 **Review sin cuenta:**

 **J Pach:** Natsu no es ni asexual ni ingenuo, es más pervertido que todos juntos, el que finja serlo es otra cosa.

El siguiente drabble -si no me llega otra idea pendeja como esta- será de Juvia.

Me costó comprender que "Navia" se refería a Natsu y Juvia, yo lo conocía como JuTsu -¿Por qué? ¡No sé!-, pero a ellos no los veo como pareja, los veo como un par de inadaptados que se entienden pero no son nada -Si hago algo de ellos dos, serían friendzoneados entre sí, es decir, solo amigos-.

Y creo que con lo último te refieres a que mi _cordura_ se perdió. La verdad es que no la he perdido, no me gusta usarla.

 **Mirai Fuyu:** De que habrá Jerza en el drabble de Jellal, habrá Jerza. De que habra GaLe en algún drabble, lo habrá -Amo a Levy-. De que habrá LaMi, lo dudo bastante, amo a Laxus como un solitario pervertido que no necesita una pareja. ¡Él es su propia pareja! (?)


	6. Chapter 6: Juvia

**Declaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Si me perteneciese, sería una porno.

 **Resumen:** ¿Cómo había podido vivir sin ver aquella magnífica película? ¡Su vida no tenía sentido sin ella! Aquella película lo tenía todo. Agua, amor y un final tristísimo.

 **Palabras: 180**

 **Información:** Dedicado a J Pach y a Fairy girl que querían algo Gruvia -Aunque solo pueda escribirlo si es unilateral (?-, pero sobretodo, dedicado al estúpido que tengo por mejor amigo que me retó a escribir algo sobre Juvia, ¿Ves que podía? **¡Te lo dije!** **.** Espero tu vídeo en youtube admitiendo, a son de grito en el centro comercial, tu homosexualidad latente.

* * *

 **Titanic**

La maga de agua soltó un sollozo mientras volvía a sacar un pañuelo y se limpiaba la nariz por enésima vez. ¿Cómo había podido vivir sin ver aquella magnífica película? ¡Su vida no tenía sentido sin ella! Aquella película lo tenía todo. Agua, amor y un final tristísimo. Solo faltaba que saliese Gray-sama, pero el Iceberg lo sabía reemplazar bastante bien. -El que Iceberg-kun estuviese dentro de Agua-chan gran parte de la misma no tiene nada que ver con que le gustase tanto, nada que ver-.

-Juvia no dejará que su amor por Gray-sama acabe así. ¡Juvia será la madre de muchos Graycitos-chan y Erza-san no podrá evitarlo!—Y así como así, corrió a la ventana de su habitación y saltó por ella -¿Acaso nadie en Fairy Tail conoce las puertas?-. No tenía tiempo que perder, debía encontrar a Gray y crear algunos Graycitos antes que su rival de amor se le adelantara.

Porque la pobre Agua-chan tuvo que soportar ver como Iceberg-kun tenía contactos íntimos con Titanic-chan. Y eso sí que era un final triste que ella no viviría.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Estoy jodidamente en blanco! Lo juro, intenté hacerlo gracioso y ni mierda que me salió. Maldición, he estado leyendo Naruto Gaiden -Más drama que telenovela mexicana- y todo lo que puedo escribir ahora es dramático -Te lo agradezco, Kishimoto-. ¡Todo! Escribí seis Drabbles antes que este, con Juvia y Gray de protagonistas ¡Y todos con más drama que la jodida Rosa de Guadalupe!

 **Si quieren que el siguiente sea sobre su personaje favorito, déjenme un review con su nombre. -Aunque el siguiente trataré que sea de Jellal-**

 **Si quieren que sea de una pareja, déjenme un review con la pareja.**

 **Si quieren saber que coño me fumo que no les convido, no hagan nada, no les diré, es mi secreto.**

* * *

 **Respuestas review sin cuenta:**

 **Lin** : La verdad, a Levy no la veo como a una Pettanko, a Mavis, en cambio, si lo hago.

 **J Pach:** Técnicamente, es un Gruvia unilateral (?). La verdad, nunca he tomado mucho en cuenta a Juvia, así que no sabía si era o no OoC, gracias por aclararme que no sea así.

 **Mirai Fuyu:** Un secreto es un secreto, pero, tiene un poco de mierda de unicornio, para que notes cuan loco es lo que fumo.


	7. Chapter 7: Wendy

**Declaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Si me perteneciese, Wendy recobraría su dignidad-Entiéndase como que dejaría de ser una shotacon-.

 **Resumen:** Ella, Wendy Marvell, la loli de Fairy Tail, era una asaltacunas. Una jodida asaltacunas que nada podía hacer para remediarlo. Jodida su suerte.

 **Palabras: 654.**

 **Información (Porque yo no advierto, informo una realidad):** OoC. Aunque odio mezclar el español y el japonés, esta vez ocupé los honoríficos "Chan" y "San".

 **Asaltacunas**

En un gremio de nombre cursi -¿Quién llama cuento de hadas a un gremio de peligrosamente fuertes magos? ¡Solo Mavis lo haría! Rubia tenía que ser- se encontraba una pequeña chica de grandes ojos marrones y lacio cabello azulino bebiendo una malteada y un chico con pinta de vago y más perforaciones que rostro comiendo un par de clavos, si, hablamos de los Dragon Slayer de viento y hierro, respectivamente. -La loli y el fetichista de azul. Digo, primero su amistad extraña con Juvia, después, sus coqueteos ocultos en fingidas peleas con Levy y ahora, aquellas amenas conversaciones con Wendy. Hombre, tienes serios problemas con el azul.- ambos charlando sobre quiensabequé en una de las mesas centrales del gremio. Una de esas mesas en las que lo puedes ver todo, desde las cochinadas que hace Max con su escoba en el rincón más oscuro y recóndito, hasta donde está escondida Juvia oliendo los bóxer con estampados de Bob esponja de Gray -También puedes ver al susodicho discutiendo con Natsu por ir mostrando sus miserias sin inmutarse- y demás cosas extrañas que solo un miembro de Fairy Tail sería capaz de hacer.

-Veamos si entendí—Dijo con toda la delicadeza que un hombre criado por un dragón puede tener—El mocoso de nombre cursi y aspecto afeminado que lame los pies de Salamander, te gusta.

-Si—La menor sonrió ligeramente avergonzada, Gajeel era tan brutalmente directo y sincero que se arrepentía de haber aceptado el trabajo de lograr que notase sus sentimientos por la maga de escritura sólida—Así como Levy-san le gusta a usted.

-Pero—Esa estúpida palabra siempre arruinaba todo, joder. Se abofeteó mentalmente, ni siquiera siendo directa funcionaba con él, ¿Por qué los chicos del gremio eran tan tsunderes? ¡¿Por qué?! Ahora le diría que él jamás gustaría de alguien tan pequeño y débil como Levy y cuanta tontería más— ¿No es el mocoso ese seis años menor que tú? ¿Eso no te convierte en una asaltacunas?

El tiempo se detuvo. Y como si esto fuese el chavo del ocho, todo el gremio se quedó sorpresivamente en absoluto silencio en el preciso momento que Gajeel hizo esa observación. Las miradas curiosas de los miembros recayeron sobre los Dragon Slayer en cuestión y todo el color dejó el cuerpo de la chica. Y en ese momento, con la mirada de medio gremio sobre ella, procesó lo dicho por Gajeel. Ella, Wendy Marvell, la loli de Fairy Tail, era una asaltacunas. Una jodida asaltacunas que nada podía hacer para remediarlo. Jodida su suerte.

-Ara ara—La camarera sonrió pícaramente como solo ella sabía hacer, sin perder su aspecto angelical—No sabía que Wendy-chan tuviese esos gustos.

Y la bomba estalló. Las poco decentes imágenes protagonizadas por los dos menores del gremio que cruzaron por la cabeza de todos provocaron una masiva hemorragia nasal y más de algún desmayo.

-¡N-no e-es l-lo—El humo comenzó a salir por los oídos de la pequeña veinteañera que no lograba formular correctamente las palabras. Sólo rogaba al creador que hiciese que Zeref apareciera de pronto en el gremio y la raptase para volverla su esclava por toda la eternidad, o, de ser posible, que apareciera Mest y cambiase aquel recuerdo de la cabeza de todo—Q-que cr-creen! ¡N-no porque m-me gusta Romeo soy u-una asaltacunas!

Y justo en ese momento, entró el chico del millón. Escuchando aquella frase y sonrojándose hasta la punta del cabello antes de caer desmayado.

Tierra trágame, fue el pensamiento de la Marvell antes de acompañar al chico en su inconsciencia.

Y es que la pobre dragona es y será siempre una asaltacunas, porque ningún chico de su verdadera edad gustaría de ella con su actual cuerpo, ninguno que no sea algún pobre y depravado diablo al que triturarían con espada, quemarían hasta las cenizas, congelarían hasta los cimientos y Mashima-sama sabe cuanta otra cosa harían los desequilibrados de su tierno e inocente gremio.

* * *

 **N/A:** Me disculpo por no actualizar antes, la verdad, el jodido Jellal me provocó un bloqueo mental y badabum, no me salía nada gracioso, nada. Así que dije "Si no puedo escribir de Jellal escribiré de Wendy", no tienen nada que ver, ya que Wendy es pro Mystogan, pero me salió de los huevos escribir sobre ella (?). Además, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de hacer notar el salto temporal. Digo, perdieron siete años, los vuelve a casi todos unos asaltacunas. Señor Mashima, es usted diabólico *inserta foto del hombre de las abejas de los simpson aquí*.


End file.
